Naruto: When Darkness Falls
by Karasu87
Summary: Harleen Quinzel. What if she had a choice between two patients? Instead of choosing the Demented clown, she decides to examine the mysterious man in a blindfold.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: When Darkness Falls

Chapter 1: Mad Love

"I could tell his mind was becoming warped and twisted… just from our talks. Or was that my mind? And for some reason… I started becoming obsessed with him. A twisted obsession. A Mad Love! Hehehe!"

**Arkham Asylum**

A woman wearing a white lab walked through the halls of Arkham. Her long blond hair tied in a bun behind her. Her face buried in a clipboard. She flicked a page with a 'hmm'. All while walking on autopilot. Doctors and guards leap out of the way. She continued walking, only faintly noticing that the lights blinked for a few seconds before fixing itself.

Getting lost in her reading, she didn't notice her feet had stopped at a door. 26. She didn't even notice that there wasn't even a guard at the door, nor anyone else in

All that her mind is set to, is the paper in front of her. Flipping the page again, she noticed she reached the end of her paper. Looking up she noticed that she reached her destination. But as she touched the doorknob, a sudden pulse flew out. As if a warning. Like a heartbeat, another flew out. Her mind flashed back to a meeting she had barely 20 minutes ago.

"_As you know, Harleen, the Joker is too dangerous." An older man said. His hair completely gray. "Getting inside his head is just too dangerous… not even Batman would risk that…" He whispered the last part. He turned to the nearby desk and nodded towards two clipboards. "I know you wanted to evaluate that… clown… but this…" He picked up the other clipboard. "He's a new inmate… damndest thing too…" He shook his head. Harleen, curious, takes a peek at the paper. "No ID, wearing tattered clothing… even his teeth are fanged. His eyes are…" He shook his head from the nightmarish image. "Batman dropped him off a few days ago. Said he just appeared out of a flash of lightning. Commissioner Gordon just wanted him to stay here for observation."_

_Harleen looked up from her reading. "Why not just drop him off at the hospital, or a jail cell?"_

"_While he was unconscious, The Martian Manhunter went inside his mind." Was the old man's reply._

"_And…?" Harleen asked after a few moments of nothing being said._

"_He was ejected out the mind. A few broken ribs." The old man placed his hands behind his back and shook his head. "In a forced induced coma from the experience."_

"_What…?" Harleen gasped. _

"_We are to find out all about this young man." He looked to Harleen. "You have two choices. The clown…" The old man's eyes trailed towards the clipboard in Harleen's hand. "Or the mystery guy." He didn't like giving her these two dangerous inmates as choices, but both Gordon and Batman wanted them two to be evaluated._

_Harleen glanced to the clipboard on the desk, then back to the one in her hands. She flicked a few of the pages. A nervous habit, maybe? She closed her eyes. She did want to find out what made Joker tick. What made him like that? Then this new guy. She never even seen, nor heard of before today. What does he look like? Act like? What made him… tick… as well? Her eyes slowly opened._

The door opened with a click. She entered the room and did a quick glance around. Exactly the same as all the other examining rooms. Except for the desk. A man sits there. His feet propped up. He leans back in the chair. Getting closer, she noticed he's wearing a red blindfold. Another look reveled he has long unkempt blond hair. And wearing an orange Arkham issued prison jumpsuit.

She paused as she found herself creeping closer. He's not wearing shackles. She moved her feet to get a tad closer, only for her toes to bump something which made a rattle. Looking down, she saw the shackles. She glanced to the door, but decided against running. She still has a job to do!

Steeling her resolve, she stepped over the shackles and placed both hands on the desk. Including slamming down the clipboard. The man doesn't even make a movement.

"Um, excuse me?" She said after a few moments of silence. The man's head moved. He tilted it left and right until a pop resounded over the room. After a few more pops, he turned his blindfolded eyes to Harleen.

"Hmm? May I help you?" The man simply asked. She could see the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

Shaking her head at the man's humor, she indicated the shackles. "Who took those off?"

The man scratched his head. But as the sleeve on the jumpsuit slid down, she noticed a small red mark on his wrists.

"Ah!" He started to say, but scratched his head with wide smirk showing his teeth. And for the first time, she noticed he _did _indeed have elongated teeth. "I… um, I don't remember those." If she wasn't so composed, she would've face faulted.

"Right…" She whispered, but then gave an excited smile. Forgetting that the man in front of her is unchained. "First off… call me Dr. Harleen Quinzel." She held out a hand for a handshake, only to notice an eyebrow raised on the man. She forgot about the blindfold. She glanced at the clipboard on the desk. It didn't say anything about a blindfold. But didn't Dr. Charles mention something about eyes… "Can you tell me about the blindfold?"

"Curious little… fox… aren't ya?" The man said with a smirk. He threw his legs off the desk and sat straighter. Harleen backed up an inch. "Guess my eyes freaked out a couple of your… big, brave guards. Hehe…" He noticed the woman getting even more curious. His smirk widened. "Care to have peek… I won't bite." His fangs gave a glint in the rooms light. "Too hard…"

Despite what he said, she creped closer. Curious to the eyes that freaked out the guards and her fellow doctors. She reached forward. Her hand clasped under the blindfold, but as she began to lift, the door is kicked open.

Startled, Harleen leaped back, and found several armed guards aiming their weapons at the man.

"Dr. Quinzel! Are you okay?" One of the guards asked. Harleen nodded as they began to lead the man back to his cell. The man gave Harleen a smirk as he vanished through the doorway. "We just now discovered two guards knocked out in his cell." He shook his head. "Did he do anything?"

"No." She walked to the desk and sat down. The seat is still warm. "We were… just in the middle of a very important session." The guards looked to each other, but didn't press on. Once the door closes and footsteps are heard fading away, Harleen let out a curse. She was so close to seeing under the mask. Oh well… there is always tomorrow. The hell with The Joker… this person is… even more unique…

Harleen picked up a pen, slid a piece of paper in front of her, then began to jot down the notes from the 'session'. She paused in her writing as an aroma hit her nose. Smelled like a mixture of moisture and leaves. She shook her head. Must be a new air freshener the janitor placed in the vents.

Unknown to her, a small Kanji flashed on the wall, before exploding into a red mist. The flash was barely noticeable to Harleen who is focused on her notes. A few minutes later. Another flashes. Followed by another one a few more minutes later. And even more after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harleen stopped next to her door. This time she spotted a guard nearby. That caused her to frown for some reason. But as she touched the doorknob, a smirk overrode her frown. She paused, not knowing why she smirked, nor knowing why she's… so excited.

Ignoring the guard raising a brow at her demeanor, she gave the knob a twist and pushed the door open. Her smirk widened as she spotted the Prisoner behind her desk again. In the same position he was in yesterday. But this time, the man has removed the top half of his jumpsuit, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath. As her feet began moving closer, she noticed a tattoo on his right arm. A 9 with two red eyes surrounding it. Her smirk stayed frozen on her face, even though she could feel the two red eyes staring at her. As if it's trying to reach into her soul. But for the life of her, she can't understand why she had the sudden urge to keep smiling.

Her feet came to a stop at the desk. She idly noticed she brushed one of her ponytails. And she didn't notice when she sat down in a chair. She stared at the man before her, analyzing him. The urge to smile kept gnawing at her like an insect.

The man opened an eye. He glanced at the smiling woman. A hidden smirk forming. His feet pushed off the desk. He leaned forward and locked his hands together.

"And what can I help you with today…" The man began in a professional manner which surprised her. "…Dr. Quinzel?"

She frowned at the fact he _still _had on the blindfold… and are those his shackles on the floor again?

She shook her head. "I believe that's my line."

"Your smile…" The man said changed the subject. "…it really compliments your eyes."

She gave a twitch, which caused the man give a fanged smile.

"Thank you…" She could feel small goose bumps forming up her legs. Passing it off as the air condition throwing out cool air. Whose idea was it to put a vent under her desk? She opened her mouth to speak, but a giggle is heard. She glanced at the person behind her desk. Can't be him… the giggle was feminine… was it her?

"Everything alright there, doc?" The man asked. His chin resting on his interlaced fingers. "You seem… happy."

She herself did not understand it. A happy swell began bubbling up inside her this morning. Like a virus, she could feel it spread through her system.

"Alright. Let's start things off." She said, ignoring her last thought and starting the session, and forgetting that she doesn't have a notebook in her hands. "What is… your name?"

"My name…?" The man's eyes seemed to glaze over. Before he shook his head.

_Isn't he dreamy? _A voice said with a heavenly sigh.

Harleen's eyes widen as the voice sounded like… her.

'_What…?' _She asked herself. '_Did I… just think that.?'_

She is knocked out of her thoughts as the man began to speak.

"My name… I have been called a lot of things…" A fanged smile began to spread on his face. "Demon… murderer… monster… the embodiment of hatred… the list goes on." He brought up a finger and tapped his fang. She could hear and feel the sound enter her head. Hypnotic. "But if your looking for the name the only woman to love me gave me… it's Naruto…"

As he said that name, she could see images enter her mind. Most are fuzzy and foggy, but she could make out a red haired woman, who smiled at her, before everything vanishes. The voice gave a giggle again.

_Such a sad, sad soul… filled with hollowness and hatred… _The voice said with a sigh, before it turned chipper. _If only we could help him! Hehehe!_

A pressure is felt on her brain. As if something is trying to bust out of it. It continued to get even more intense, until she was forced to grab at her head.

She gasped as the pressure suddenly stopped. The man at her desk continued to smile.

"W-where… are you from?" She asked once she was sure the pain wasn't coming back. But she could still feel the smile on her face. "Your home?"

"Home? Been awhile since I've used that word. But let's just say… far… far away." Naruto answered simply, just as the door is opened and the guards came in. Harleen blinked, has an hour gone by already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It continued like that for a few more days. With Harleen asking a few questions and Naruto answered them quickly. And the voice in Harleen's head kept getting more louder… and she often found herself giggling a lot and for no reason.

Harleen entered the ladies room of Arkham. She looked around the bathroom. The janitors kept it pretty clean. She only has 5 minutes before having another session with Naruto.

"Naruto…?" She mumbled. Lately she's been having strange dreams. They're all fuzzy. But most of the time she could see Naruto as clear as day. She even saw a nine tailed creature towering over Gotham. And the giggling, for some reason, it's beginning to feel natural. She shook her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes bloodshot. Her complexion pale as a ghost. She noticed her lips trying to twitch upwards. Ignoring it, she bent down and turned on the water. She stuck her hand into it and let the warm cool water massage her. Waiting a few seconds, she splashed her face. But froze as a giggle is heard. She closed her eyes, afraid to look back up at her reflection. But, she _did _look back up. And had to hold in a gasp.

The reflection of her is standing there with her hand covering her face. But the weird part, is the large creature standing behind her. Watching her. The same creature as her dream. She backed away until her back hit a bathroom stall. She could hear herself giggle. Or is it her reflection? Her hands begun to shake and tremble. Her knees became weak. But as she fell to her knees, an arm catches her.

"Wha-" She followed the arm, only to see the person her mind has been on this entire time. "Naruto…?"

"You know…" He back away once she managed to stand. "You just need to learn to embrace…" He nodded to the mirror. Once she turned, she noticed her image is gone, but the creature is still there. "… the darkness."

Once he said that, everything became wavy and within a blink of an eye, she found herself standing at the sink. Water still massaging her hands, and she's staring at the mirror with wide eyes.

She gasped and backed away. Another one of those visions. She closed her eyes tight. And with a deep breath, she quickly turned and walked away from the bathroom. Completely unaware that her reflection stayed there for a few seconds before vanishing. Nor noticing a small crack appear on the mirror.

Harleen blinked as she entered the examination room. Naruto is leaning against the wall. Blindfold still on. Shackles on the floor again. For some reason, when in his presence, her mind feels at peace. Like the war in her mind is having a temporary truce. But a piece of her mind still feels like it's missing. Which is the cause of her headaches, she surmised. She came out of her thoughts as she reached her desk. But instead of sitting, she picked up her clipboard and sat on top of the desk. Her legs hanging off it. A moment of peace, she mind as well take advantage of it.

"How do you feel, doc?" Naruto asked. His blindfolded eyes on her.

"I feel fine. Great actually!" Harleen lied, and she had a feeling Naruto knew as well. She glanced back to the clipboard. On it is a list of questions Gordon wanted her to ask this certain patient. "Ready to start?" Why does she feel so chipper? Is it him? She shook her head, time for work!

"Fire away, doc." Naruto asked, never leaving his position from the wall.

"Alright. Have you ever…" She paused. Why does Gordon want her to ask that. She frowned. A part of her wants to just rip up this piece of paper. "…killed any one?"

Silence. She looked up. Wondering what is going through his head. But then she noticed a smirk. A smirk that even made her want to smirk, despite the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Of course. I lived in a kill or be killed world." If it was possible, his smirk got even wider. Fangs poking out making him look like a vampire. She paused. Could he be…? "You get used to it?"

She still had the feeling to smirk, and a bubble in her throat. Which she came to know as a giggle threatening to erupt. She had to stop herself from asking if he was a vampire. The giggle finally erupt, and she let it.

"Any… previous relationships?" She asked, feeling another bubble in her throat. She was also curious about the answer.

Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought about it. But after a while, he just gave her his fanged smirk. "Betrayal is a bitch." Was all he said.

Instead of writing anything, her hand gained a mind of it's on and made up answers. For killing? No. A relationship? A lover that died.

She looked down the list until she spotted an interesting question.

"Family?" She noticed his smirk did slip off his face and broke into a frown.

"Once. When I was just a child you could say." He said simply.

And with her mind clear, for how long it may be, she remembered he did mention: "The only woman to ever love me." That was when she asked him for his name. His mother?

Before she could ask any more questions, her patient opened his mouth.

"Tell me, doc." Naruto asked, a smirk crawling back up his face. "Had any bad dreams lately?"

She froze. How did he know? "How…?"

"Your eyes." He replied, indicating her bloodshot eyes. But he did notice life was in them, and that's good. Didn't want to break her, now do we? "Want to know how to get rid of them."

She froze again. Her dreams have been increasing, so much so that it's even happening when she's awake. The only solace is… her patient. The only patient she has or needs. Her headaches still bothered her, but like she said before, there must be a piece missing from her mind. Some kind of fragment.

"How?" She finally asked.

"Simple." He told her with a smile. "Don't fight them."

"But…" She began.

"Trust me…" He pushed off the wall, and approached her. He gave her a pat on the head before taking her chair. He propped his feet up on the desk, careful not too disturb the papers or Harleen's rear. "Now… can I ask _you _some questions?"

Harleen took a moment to process that. No one has wanted to hear about her, she's never been on a date, because people found her too bubbly and a workaholic.

"Okay…" Was her answer as she slowly hopped off the desk and took a seat in the patients chair.

"First things first…" He reached up and slowly undid his blindfold. As he slung it to the side, her eyes widen. His eyes. Reminiscent of a felines eyes with a slit. A red glow seems to be emanating from them. She found them mesmerizing. Even when he appeared in her dreams, the blindfold was always present. She nearly gasped when one eye became blue. Like an vast ocean. She wondered how he did it, but seeing a red and blue eye is kind of… sexy in a way. "Now… what is your favorite color?"

"Wha-?" She mumbled, but then thought about it. "Um… it's… Purple."

"Mine is orange. But Purple is… unique…" He red eye began to swirl. Small purple splotches appeared, until his eye became purple. He smirked, as she stuttered.

"H-how…? Who… what are… you?" Harleen mumbled. She was far from creeped out. Even more fascinated with him than before. She could feel her heart race. Her mind reaching out to him.

"Just someone…" The room began to swirl. She gasped as they now stand atop of a building. Looking down, she could spot everything burning. "That can make your dreams come true." His eyes turned red. And she could only stare at them, despite the roaring in the background. Naruto lowered his hand to her. And as she reached towards it…

She suddenly shot up. Her bed a mess, and her mind even a bigger, jumbled mess. She glanced around through her deep heaves. Clothes piled on the floor. The images that keep coming to her. What do they mean? And why does it seem… that they want her to join them? And what of that creature? Just looking at it felt like it's trying to lure her in. Into what? Darkness, perhaps?

She threw her feet over the bed. Heart still beating like she just ran a marathon. She glanced to the window behind her, the moonlight is the only light source. She gave a dry chuckle at the bat symbol in the sky. She gave a sigh as she turned back around. She sniffed. The stench of sweat heavy in the air. And she could feel the stickiness under her clothes. Time she had a bath. She got up and moved towards the bathroom. All the while her thoughts are on the session from earlier.

She asked about prior relationships. But his answer…? Why would anyone betray him? Then he asked about her. Wanting to know about _her_! A first. Her heart kept beating just thinking about it. She's never been in love, is this what it feels like? Rapid heartbeat. Face flushed and hot. Sweaty. Mind constantly on that person. She froze as her hand touched the doorknob. But… isn't it wrong for a doctor to fall for a patient? Even if said patient is just a guest being monitored?

_Who says he's a patient…? _She gasped. There it is again. The voice. After trying to figure out what it truly is… she discovered it. It's conveying her thoughts. The thoughts she always squashed deep down into the recess of her mind. But how are they coming out…? Is she loosing it? _You must know who you are… before you can loose it, hehehe. But is loosing it… so bad?_

She turned the knob on the shower own. The sound of the water hitting the tub was a very luring sound. She quickly stripped down, and with one look in the mirror, she stepped into the steaming water.

As the water ran down her body, she glanced down at her breasts. An image of Naruto appeared with a perverted smirk on his face, and she noticed he wasn't wearing a blindfold. His red eyes shining with perverted mirth, she noticed they turned purple as… she had to hold back a gasp as he grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. He looked up at her as his head went lower. She gasped again, but gave a sigh of disappointment as he vanished. With her heart beating fast, she stared at the small hand mirror hanging on the wall of the shower.

"What is happening to me?" She asked her reflection, but what she didn't expect was for her own reflection to move and giggle.

"A better question is…" The bubbly version of her said. "…Who are you? What do _You _truly want?"

"What?" Harleen tried to back a way, but slipped on the slick tub. Her back hit the hard tub. She could feel something warm running down her back. Looking down, she notice the water turning red. She looked back up at the reflection. This was different than what happened in the ladies room at Arkham. "Who are you?"

"Aw! Forgot me already?" The reflection replied with a fake pout. "I have been trying to talk to you! I am the part of you that has been waiting for a very long time to be released." A crack began forming on the small mirror. "I am _you _in every aspect. I know your desires, wishes and wants!" She stood up, ignoring the pain in her back. She almost slipped again, but managed to grip the handle on the wall. And image of Naruto appeared on the little mirror.

"_I can't be falling in love… can I?" _She did remember saying that. It was before she went to another session, and she stopped in the ladies room. She began talking to her own reflection.

"_Have you ever been in love?" _Harleen remembered Naruto asking that earlier that day. She completely froze when he asked that. As if someone dumped ice water on her. And her answer? _"I'm… not sure…"_

A giggle escaped her own throat as she heard that. Another crack formed on the mirror. Her vision seemed to twist and turn like a maze. Her breath caught in her throat, despite her twisting vision, a scene appeared before her clearer than any image she has ever seen.

Naruto stood atop a building. She could make out smoke and flames behind him. Even smell something burning. Looking up, she noticed the bat symbol on the clouds, only there is a crack in the middle of the symbol. Naruto gave a smirk at her, he lowered his hand for her to take it. She reached towards it.

"Merge with me… embrace the darkness… and we shall become one!" Her own voice echoed throughout the room. And before she could stop herself, she touched the little mirror.

A warm sensation began to flow through her. Comforting her. The glass suddenly shattered into a million pieces, her eyes widened.

Hours later, amidst the darkened apartment. The only light visible is a small beam of moonlight, revealing the state of the apartment. Glass lay scattered on the floor amidst a pile of clothing. The walls are covered in writing. Written in lipstick.

"Hehehe!" Was the only thing heard. The feminine giggle echoing off the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Naruto entered the examination room. His hands and feet are both shackled. Even though Batman and Gordon only wanted to keep him here for observation, which is weird to send him to Arkham for that. Nearly snapped a few guards neck and they shackled you. What would happen if he ripped a guards arm off and beat a few other guards to death with it? He gave a smirk at that.

He looked around the room. And notice the doctors chair was facing the wall. He could see blonde hair poking out.

He smirked. Which got wider as a giggle is heard.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Another new story in a series of dark Naruto stories I plan on releasing. The other ones are a Friday the 13th story, a NarutoMalificent story, A Naruto/Jessie from Pokemon story, Naruto/Mandy from Billy & Mandy, Naruto/Mortal Kombat and Naruto/Twisted Metal. The first two are the ones I'm focusing on.

My updated writing style. Posted this chapter on Deviantart as well. Decided to end this chapter here. The scenes I cut out are the Breakout and Harley's costume(s) reveal. And added small mentions of Justice League, even though this is a cross of the Animated Batman series. Can anyone guess Naruto's abilities aside from Seals?

Next update should be Brutal Legend and/or Adventures in Middleton. My B-Day is on August 23, so I want to at least updated one of my stories before then.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: When Darkness Falls

Chapter 2: As Daylight Dies

"_Love. What does that word mean to you?" Harleen asked._

"_Love?" Naruto repeated, then answered. "It's a foreign object to my mind. Something one either needs or doesn't need. Like Batman, Gotham either needs him… or doesn't. But the real question, my dear doctor, is what does that word mean to you? When daylight dies… and the monsters come out… will that word make you feel safe?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman entered the main security room. The usual frown marred his masked face. Commissioner Gordon stood next to him. In front of the two imposing men, was a slightly young man that kept his eyes glued to a set of monitors. Several cells were seen on them. But Batman and Gordon had their eyes on a certain screen. On it, was a blonde haired male currently waving at the screen. If it was possible, Batman's frown got even deeper. Then he glanced at another screen, with a familiar clown on it. Said clown was also waving, as if both men knew he was there.

Gordon turned to the Dark Knight. "You know, it's illegal to send that boy here without a proper analysis." Gordon stroked his mustache. "It's my ass on the line as well. I agreed to it."

"He nearly killed a friend of mine. Just from entering his mind." Batman began. His gruff voice sent shivers down the already nervous young man. "I could feel the insanity coming off of him. He just smirked at us while J'onn laid motionless.."

Gordon nodded at that. He fully understood Batman's intent. "We sent him here to see how he reacts in front of these maniacs." Gordon mumbled to himself. "Why haven't we received a report yet?"

The heard the door close behind them, so they turned and greeted the newcomer. He was slightly overweight, and his hair was graying around the sides, while the top was black..

"This isn't a daycare, gentlemen." The man said. He walked past them and stared into the monitors. "You can't just drop anyone you suspect to be a madman here. We have regulations." He glanced at them from the corner of his eye, before turning back to the cell. Naruto was in his cell doing pushups. "You could've sent him to a mental institution. But this time… I think you made a proper choice in judgment."

"I thought this _was _a mental institution…" Gordon whispered to the Dark Knight. He pushed up his glasses, then asked. "What do you mean _proper judgment_?"

"Ever since he arrived…" He shook his head, which nearly threw off his toupee. "Strange things have been happening…"

Batman turned towards the screen again, only to see Naruto staring straight at him as he continued to do pushups. "Explain." Batman demanded. These freaks have been coming out of the woodwork lately. The last thing he needs, was another clown running around _his _city.

"A few days ago… we found a guard. He was clutching his own arm and beating himself with it. It was as if that arm was possessed." The man shrugged. Still confused about the incident. But also found it fascinating. "We also found a fellow inmate in his cell, clawing at his own face. Trying to get off spiders… that weren't even there."

Gardon and Batman shared a look, but Gordon had to ask. "What about his mental state?" Gordon nodded to Naruto. "His name? Place of birth? Parents? Lover? Anything? Who was assigned to observe him?"

The man sighed. "Harleen Quinzel was his doctor."

"Where is she?" Batman asked. He noticed the word use. Was.

"She last checked in a week ago, haven't seen her since. And lately, she hasn't been leaving her usual reports. But according to the check-ins, she never left Arkham." He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat. "This is the last thing she handed to me and her superiors. No… more like we found it sitting on her desk…" He mumbled the last part, knowing both Gordon and Batman heard.

Gordon snatched the paper and read over it, but repeated it for Batman. "Name: Naruto. No home. Family: Deceased. Current Mental State:…" Gordon looked up. "It's been scratched out… by a red pen?"

The doctor shook his head. "That's not a pen…" He turned and faced the two men. "…it's red lipstick." He noticed Gordon about to rush out the room. "We have guards looking for her as we speak."

Batman glanced to the screen again, and noticed guards entering the cell and blindfolding Naruto..

"A blindfold? Are the guards _that _freaked out by those eyes?" Batman asked. The guards lead the blindfolded Naruto out of the cell. He gave the camera a wave, and Batman saw the handcuffs on him.

The doctor and Gordon both turn to look at the screen. The doctor grew a grim look. "His eyes… we learned can make you do things. Never look him dead in the eye." He shook his head and made way past the two men. "That could be how he got to Dr. Quinzel." He paused, and his eyes widened as he remembered something important. He turned towards the two imposing men. "We've also found this holding the paper on the desk…" And once again, he reached into his pocket and produced another item. This one, a tape recorder. Gordon and Batman glanced to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon rolled the tip of his number 2 pencil in his mouth. With a nod, he used his free hand to push up his glasses and brought the pencil down onto a notepad. It's wet tip ripping the paper slightly.

Standing behind the sitting Gordon, Batman frowned as the three men continued to listen to the tape. But unlike the other two men, he could hear the changes in Harleen's tone. Starting off serious, then to playful, add in a few giggles and finally, the tone became flirty. Batman turned to the head doctor, or at least the man claimed to be one.

"I was under the impression this place had video recordings in each room." The Dark Knight's gruff voice echoed through the room.

The head doctor frowned. "We do. But the video we received from this room… only contained static. It's weird…" The man rubbed his eyes. Batman could see the fatigue and lack of sleep in them. "Snow comes up right when that boy walks in…"

"Shh!" Gordon quieted them. He gave a nod to the tape recorder.

"_One last question Fox-, urm, Mr. Naruto…" _Harleen's voice came over the small speakers. Gordon and Batman spotted the slip of the tongue, but only Gordon ignored it. And both men could hear something in her tone. Sounding like a laugh threatening to break from her throat. _"This question is actually required…"_

Batman kept listening, but his mind was running a mile a minute. The video's stopped working, but the voice recordings worked just fine? He frowned. Did someone want them to find the tape recorder? He glanced down at Gordon's notes. Apparently, he's having the same thoughts.

"_What would you do… if all seems lost?" _Harleen asked in a curious tone.

Batman frowned at the question as _he _thought the question over. What would _he _do? Quit? Run? …Suicide? No… he would find a way to escape from that corner.

"_Laugh." _The three men blinked at that. Out of all the expectant things to say, they didn't think of that one.

"_Laugh…?" _Harleen asked. They could hear giggles escape her, and that's when they knew it. She's already lost and just playing along.

Batman frowned when he heard that. It reminded him of The Joker. He was about to ask if Naruto and Joker had any form of contact, but a sharp pain shop up his spine. It felt like ice cold water being dripped on it.

"You okay?" Gordon asked from his seat. He noticed that Batman stumbled and grabbed onto the wall.

Batman gripped his head, but turned away from the others. "I'm fine." He glanced back towards the doctor. "Where is the boy now?"

The doctor lifted his left hand and looked at his watch. "Should be in the cafeteria with the other inmates." Seeing the looks the two men thrown his way, he waved his hands. "The dangerous ones are safely locked away. And just incase… we keep the cafeteria locked and monitored. Armed guards overlooking things."

Batman nodded and walked out the room. Gordon stood up, grabbed his notepad and pencil, then followed the Dark Knight.

The doctor gave a nervous sigh. He hoped everything would go well. He only wished the head of Arkham could be here instead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men walked down the hallway, it was quiet, until Batman caught a glimpse of a child running through the halls. But as soon as he blinked, the child vanished. Gordon and the doctor both nearly ran into the frozen hero.

Batman kept staring at where the child vanished. He could see blonde hair that was in spikes. A white shirt with a spiral on it and tattered black pants. His bare feet plopped and smack the floor as he ran. He could still hear the child's laughter echoing around him.

"Batman?" The doctor asked as he placed a hand on the Dark Knights shoulder, but he lifted the hand off as soon as the shoulder tensed.

"Which way?" Batman spoke with a raspy voice.

The Doctor quickly nodded, and pointed to his left. "Cafeteria is this way." And with that, the doctor quickly walked in the direction he pointed to. Gordon frowned as he looked at the hero. He could tell Batman was tired, and needed sleep. He was only a man after all. With a sigh, he followed after the doctor.

Batman was about to follow them, but paused as a 'plop' was heard. He turned his head in the other direction, and sucked in a breath. Two children stood there. One, he knew for a fact, was him when he was very young. The other, a blonde child. His yellow bangs covered his eyes from view, but he could see a hint of red behind them. And like before, they vanished as he blinked. He stood there for a few more seconds, then followed after his companions. His cape flapping behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio entered a small room bordering the cafeteria. The room had a bulletproof glass protecting the observers just incase anything happened. Batman and Gordon kept their eyes peeled as they watched the inmates like hawks, and from the looks the inmates were giving them, they were doing the same. If the glass wasn't between them, it would be a massacre. Even the armed guards perched at the doorways could be seen fidgeting. Fingers gripped the triggers of their rifles, while some guards gripped their electric batons hard enough to turn their knuckles white.

"Two-way mirror?" Gordon asked. He waved his hand in front of the glass, and a few inmates follow the appendage back and forth.

"Afraid not." The doctor brought out his notepad and begin writing. Batman guess he was jotting down the reactions and movements of the inmates at seeing the _man _that put some of them here. "Some of the inmates, well… they are very paranoid. They will attack the glass because they can't see behind it, other are afraid of their own reflections."

"I see…" Gordon replied as he stopped waving his hand. After all, he didn't want to cause a paranoid reaction. The river of orange before him can make anyone insane. Perhaps it's the suits fault? He took out his notepad and quickly jotted down his observation.

"Where's the kid?" Batman asked. But after scanning the crowd with his ever alert eyes, he paused on a familiar grinning face. _Joker_. His eyes narrowed when he saw the person that sat next to him. The kid him and Gordon sent here for observation. Him and The Joker sat at a table with fellow inmates playing poker. Glancing at his old friend next to him, he saw that Gordon also noticed them.

The Joker suddenly inhaled as he saw Batman standing inside the observation room. Then, to the chagrin of some of the other inmates, a high pitched laughter broke out. He slapped the table, sending cards flying upwards.

Naruto smirked from his position next to The Joker.. He plucked a floating card from the table, and gave a fanged grin at the irony. A Joker card. He flipped it over and showed it to the Clown Prince, only for him to point at the card. Another round of laughter broke from him. During the clown's laughter, Naruto turned towards Batman and gave the antihero a smirk. And that's when Gordon made a mistake. He looked into Naruto's eyes, who completely lacked a blindfold. Before Gordon managed to turn away, Naruto gave him a wink.

"Are we gonna play or what?" An inmate asked, his green eyes jump from person to person and a nervous look was glued to his face. He held his cards in front of him.

Another inmate frowned as he looked at the table. "What are we going to bet? Food?" He also held his cards in front of him, but despite his frown, the cards held in his hand was enough to make his dark brown eyes gleam.

The final member of the poker game revealed a dark smirk on his face. "I say… we cut off a guards fingers… and use them." The guard who was unluckily enough to walk by turned a very pale color, but kept on walking and trying to ignore the chuckling coming from the table. The man that spoke, turned to the observation room. "How about… who gets to kill _him_?" When he said that, he felt a tingle. As if something was crawling on his skin.

"Forget it. Let's just play a nice… friendly game." The inmate with a nervous look told them.

"Fine." The man with a dark smirk said. But the feeling of something crawling on him made his hand twitch. But despite that, he got rid of three cards, then picked up three new cards. Upon seeing a good hand, he tossed a green button onto the table. It spun a few times before toppling over. "Something I found off a guard."

The nervous inmate glanced at the button. Was that blood? He shook his head, and placed down a card, then picked up a new one. His eye twitched at the new hand, but he reached into his jumpsuit and produced three objects. Three rat tails land on the table. "Don't judge me…" He felt a stare and he turned to the observation room. Only to hyperventilate at the sight of Batman. Two purple wings extrude from the Dark Knights back, with a large claw on each. The wings flapped a few times, then Batman brought up a hand and gave it a flex. The nervous man quickly turned back towards the table.

The man with a gleam in his eye turned his frown upside-down and dropped three nickel's on the table. "It's amazing what you can find in the bathrooms." He continued to smile. They're two types a bathrooms in Arkham. The ones in the cells, and the ones that are in the halls. If an inmate has to go during a trek down the halls, the guards usually allow them to use it, as long as they are clean of any objects and are escorted by an armed guard.

The Joker laughed at that, and placed a set of chattering teeth onto the table. The inmates had to wonder where he got them, and how he even hid them. "What about you, my new bestest friend?"

Naruto smiled. His fangs poked from his lips. He placed a paper heart onto the table. "It's not much. But I will bet my heart. It has been with me all my life. Time to let it go." He wiped a fake tear from his red eyes. "The winner will receive everything on the table." Unlike the others, he dumped all his cards on the table, and replaced them.

Meanwhile in the observation room. Gordon suddenly caught Batman as he wobbled. "Looks like you're more of a night person." Gordon refrained from chuckling as his watched indicates at least three hours til' sun down.

Batman frowned. The child-like laughter was still heard echoing in his mind. He could feel his eye lids trying to close on him. "Seems like it." Was Batman's reply.

"You should go home, or wherever it is you sleep." Gordon gave Batman's shoulder a pat. "I'll handle things here."

Before he can answer, an elderly voice was heard crackling from his ear piece. _"He's right, Master Bruce. You haven't had a decent sleep in ages."_ After a few seconds of static, the voice came back. _"I believe Lt. Gordon is more than capable of handling things in your stead."_

"Alright." Batman said with a grunt. Gordon steadied him again. "Something's wrong. Keep observing that kid." Batman leaned against the exit, but turned towards the poker game. Looks like the kid got lucky. He now had a pile of objects before him. "He may not be a true inmate, but something tells me this is where he belongs."

"I agree." Gordon replied and raised a hand, just incase the Dark Knight lost his balance again. "But, what really happened between the kid and the League. I know you're keeping something from us."

Batman pushed off the wall and walked through the exit. Only turning his head an inch to give an answer. "Let's just say, J'onn wasn't the only friend he hurt that day."

Batman walked away, thoughts jumbled. He also wondered if he should really leave now. Despite his bad feelings and the missing doctor, his old friend was right. He really needed some rest. Gotham city is pretty peaceful right now, with the only large villains in the city being Joker, whom is locked up here and Penguin. Nothing to really worry about? Right?

While Batman was lost in thought, he was completely unaware that an Arkham guard was slowly tailing him. Even if his thoughts weren't jumbled and he was aware of his surroundings, he would think the guard was only his escort.

The guard gave a curt nod to another guard that stood near a door. The guard wore a helmet with a face guard. And through the face guard, a pair of red eyes flashed before fading to blue. The man kept a watch on the Dark Knight as he entered the elevator, but once the door closed, the guard vanished. No sign that he was even there.

Meanwhile, an hour later. The poker game was reaching a climax. And that climax…

"Go fish." The man with a dark smirk said. His left eye twitched as something was once again felt crawling through his skin. "Do you…" The hand holding the cards twitched. The feeling of hundreds of ants on his hand caused him to pause. "… have any… any… aces…"

Naruto smirked from his position next to The Joker. Said clown looked on curious, but knowing full well what was happening. But the other two inmates look at their fellow inmate in horrific fashion as he began scratching at his hand. Flesh ripped off as he dug harder and deeper. The nervous inmate's eyes grew wide as he saw that. But what really took the cake, was the sight of hundred of ants ripping through his fellow inmate. His hand shook. Eyes glanced everywhere. Then he glanced to where he last saw Batman, only to see no one. He took a quick glance to Naruto, only to see purple wings that blocked Naruto's face. He followed the appendage and suppressed a gasp. A demonic bat sat next to him. It snarled. Two vampiric fangs glinted in the light. He could see saliva dripping from them. Without thinking, he grabbed the nearest object.

The Joker cringed as the man dug his finger nails into his own scalp. But when he turned to the other two members, a chuckle escaped his throat. The nervous man took his spoon, since they weren't allowed to have forks, and shoved the object through the other inmates throat.

Naruto turned to Joker and showed him his cards. "What do you know… I guess I did have an ace." He threw his four remaining cards onto the now blood soaked table. Joker chuckled as he saw the cards. Four aces, now slowly becoming blood soaked.

Since the incident only took a few seconds, it took a short while for anyone to really notice. But when the guards finally noticed, they rushed towards the table. Medics followed in their wake. Gordon paused as he returned to the observation room. Two cups of smoking coffee in both hands. He paused at the scene before him. Naruto and the clown were both being lead away by guards to their cells. The nervous inmate was being shocked by an electric baton. But he heard the man scream as he fell to the ground. He screamed, "Monster!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all of that was going on, at another part of Arkham, a pair of guards were patrolling the halls. They walked in silence, but a voice was heard in the distant.

"You hear that?" One guard asked. The other one gave a nod. The sound got more noticeable. "Sounds like…"

"Singing?" The other guard finished. And indeed it was. A female voice was singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly grew a smirk, which gave his escort the chills. But the blindfold that was now on Naruto's head gave him some relief.

As they walked, the guard noticed that they were nearing a restroom. Naruto noticed as wall, despite the blindfold. Smirk still glued on his face, they didn't even suspect him. They pretty much thought that nervous fool was the mastermind. Naruto frowned at the handcuffs that bounded his hands. Luckily, they were bound to his front.

The guard was slightly chubby, but also had quite a muscular build on him. He pushed Naruto forward, nearly slamming him into a wall.

"You do know, that I'm not really an inmate? Just a _visitor_." Naruto told him. His fangs glinted in the hallway light.

"So…" The guard pushed him again. Naruto stumbled, but regained his balance. The guard flashed back to a few months earlier. They told him the boy was only here for observation. _A strange request_. Was the thought on his mind at the time. Wasn't it a doctor's job or a jailhouse that was suppose to observe these creeps. Even though, from observing the man for a while now, all evidence suggests that he belongs here. Those eyes and teeth alone are worthy of this place. And what happened to Dr. Quinzel? "As long as you wear that suit and number, I will treat you as such."

Naruto just smirked as the restroom door was within a few feet. "Oooh, your sweet talk turns me on so." The guard pushed him again, this time with a tick over his brow. He knew it was this man that wounded a few of his fellow guards. His friends. Everyone knew it. So, why isn't this _prisoner _in isolation? He just frowned as the man turned his fanged smirk to him. "Say… you mind if I make a little _pit _stop. I don't think I can make it _all _the way to my cell."

The guard just frowned. Those glass cells should just be replaced with solid steel and barbed wires. The bathrooms were public, but in order for the prisoners to use them, they must be with an armed escort. His hand felt around his belt. And around some of the flab, he felt it. His holster. His pistol that had a full clip in it. The guards were told to leave their weapons in the locker at all times, until a need arises for it. But the special unit, they were allowed to carry semi-automatic rifles, and stalk the halls as if they were looking for prey.

"Alright." The guard finally said. They reached the restrooms and stopped in their trek. The guard glanced around. The hallway was eerily silent and empty. It's just now getting dark out. And boy was he surprised when the Dark Knight showed up during daylight. "I'll give you three minutes. Not out by then, I'm dragging you out." His left hand brushed against his holstered gun.

"I love it when you talk dirty." The guard frowned. It's the same day after day. Perverse jokes. One liners. Once, he even said, 'Heard about the guard that lost his arm? Luckily, he was a lefty!' He heard the Joker laugh at that from another cell. "I won't be long, Clarice."

The guard just pushed him forward, and with a dark smirk, Naruto vanished into the restroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around the restroom The stalls were on his left and on his right, was a very long mirror. The bathroom was surprisingly clean. He walked towards the stall that was closest to him. A smirk still on his face. If this all goes according to plan…

"She looks familiar? Doesn't she?" A voice echoed. The voice sent a cold chill through his spine and made him pause in his movement. His smirk died just as quickly as it came. He slowly turned to his right, where the mirror was. And where there was suppose to be his reflection, was now a woman. A very beautiful woman. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail that went past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and a piece of her hair dropped over her right eye.

"Ino…" Naruto whispered. He slowly walked up to the mirror. The woman's movement followed his, like a mirror image. "Where have you been?" His tone wasn't harsh, just confused. He expected to see her a lot earlier.

"Around." Was Ino's answer. "You didn't answer my question."

"I suppose." Naruto answered. He brought up his handcuffed hand to the mirror and started to drag it. Ino's hand moved along with his. As he was about to try and touch Ino's face, a crack appeared and ran along where he was tracing. His finger paused and hovered just above Ino's. He frowned. "Never really given it much thought."

"She reminds me of myself." Ino said. "Brash. Smart… blond…" Ino chuckled, which sounded angelic to Naruto's ears. "Now I know why you decided to choose her as your partner for _this _world." Ino brushed the hair from her left eye. "But she's different from the others."

Naruto shook his head. The sound of tapping from the hallway entered his ears. _Inpatient tub of lard_. He saw Ino's head shake as if she heard his thoughts. Which she did.

_How many worlds must you destroy? Is it revenge? You never did tell me. _Ino's questions entered his mind. "Or maybe, you're just trying to find my _reincarnation_." Her image faded and was replaced with Harleen. Her blond pig tails flapped back and forth as she laughed.

"When I deem enough is enough." His smirk returned. It won't be long. The three minutes were nearly up. As someone once told him, 'Sometimes, a plan must be altered to fit the situation'.

Ino reappeared before him. "Love can be a toxic thing." Ino's smirk matched Naruto's, just as the door opened.

The guard entered the restroom, only to frown at his charge just stood in front of the miiror. He saw the crack on the mirror and his frown got deeper. "Are you finished?"

"Sorry, boss." Naruto replied. "Just… admiring my reflection." The guard saw him give his reflection a wink. "I'll be just a sec. My bladder is the size of a _grain _of sand." The guard ignored the chuckle and just nodded his head towards the stalls. The restroom doesn't have any windows. Only one way out. And there is no way he can fit into the toilet, unless he was some kind of crocodile or could turn into a puddle. His charge looked more like a vampire than anything else, but he had a reflection. The guard shook his head as his charge entered the stall and closed the door.

The guard turned towards the mirror and walked closer to the sink. He noticed his eyes were a tad bloodshot. Must've been the night of drinking he did the night before. He flipped on the faucet and the sound of water filled the room. He leaned his head down in order to wash his face. But when he took his eyes off the mirror, he completely missed his reflection. It didn't follow his movements. And its lips slowly started to curve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two guards continue towards the sound of the voice.

"La…la…lala…" The guards heard. It was a beautiful voice. The closer they got to the source, the more familiar the voice became.

"It almost sounds like…" The guards saw a door nearby. It was a closet. Could the woman that they've been searching for all week be trapped in there? With a nod to each other, they rushed the door. Hands on their batons. But once they reached for the knob, the voice gave one last 'La…'.

The door suddenly exploded outward. Both guards failed to escape the blast. One was knocked into the opposing wall by the force of the door. The other couldn't get out of the way in time, and was now a scorching, twitching mess on the floor.

"Oh dear…" A voice giggled. The door on the other wall slowly opened and a feminine figure slowly stepped out. She wore a red boot on her left and a black book on her right. The boots reached near her knees. On her tights, two stockings were seen. A red one on her right and a black one on her left. Above that, she had a purple and black miniskirt. Purple panties were briefly seen as she moved. Above the miniskirt, her bare midriff was shown. She had a purple and black shirt that covered her top and her arms. Her lips had black lipstick on them. And around her eyes, she had black eyeliner that formed a mask. Her blue eyes shone brightly. Her blond hair was now purple on one side and red on the other.

She just chuckled as she stepped over one of the guards. He's… too dead… to get a view up her skirt. She started to walk down the hall, all the while humming. She grew a wide mile long smirk as she recognized the room that was just up ahead. It was the intercom room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Gordon frowned as he felt the vibration. The explosion couldn't have been that far away to cause the room to shake. He glance to his companions. They were the Special Unit. Decked out in blue armor and semi-automatic rifles. Gordon nodded and they all rushed off to the source of the explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard was forced to steady himself as the room shook. He frowned and turned towards the stall where his charge was. The door was still shut. And he heard whistling. He knew he needed to get the man back to his cell and then go see what caused the explosion. Only a few seconds left to go. He turned back to his reflection, and his eyes grew large.

His reflection stared at him with a smirk. The guard waved his hand, but his reflection moved the other hand. He quickly shook his head and leaned back down the sink. _I can't let him get to me! _He splashed water onto his face and enjoyed the cool feeling. With a sigh, he looked back up. There he was. The reflection stared at him with a smirk. But as he went to touch the mirror, it splashed as if someone dropped a rock into a puddle. And slowly, a hand reach out. The water moved as if it was water. He wanted to run. He wanted to grab his gun. A shadow was slowly crawling up his legs.

The hand was joined by another, then they quickly grabbed his hands. He felt the hands pull, like something was pulling itself up. It didn't feel like a dream. And slowly, a face appeared. He gasped as he saw his own face. And before he could blink, the face was nose to nose with him. He could feel it's breath. _His _breath. Even smell the food he just ate. The hands released him, and before he could grab his gun, the appendages wrapped around his throat. But instead of choking him, the mirror image opened it's mouth.

"My eyes… are not the only weapon I possess." The image smirked. The guard grew horrified as he figured out what was happening. Is this what his friends felt like… "Every victim is different." His thoughts went blank. How did…? "My dear Jerry… I know all about you…"

He heard a zipper and the toilet flush. And not a moment later, he heard the stall door open. He grew cold and he felt… "Fear?" He closed his eyes, but was forced to open them as something clamped around his legs. And before him was his mirror image, almost as if what he saw was just a dream. The reflection moved with him. And he could see his charge standing right beside him.

"What… are…" The guard gasped out. He still felt something choking him. And when he looked closer in the mirror, it was shadows crawling all over him. He saw a few tendrils slowly wrapping around his throat.

"What am I?" Naruto smirked. He walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands. But before the guard could say anything, the PA system blazed to life.

"_Lady and creeps of all kinds!" _A feminine voice laughed. _"We have a special treat for all the great prisoners of this paradise!" _The guard looked confused as she spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon paused. He turned to the Special Unit members. "Check the security room and the public address rooms! Now!" He watched as most went on to do what their told, but a few stayed with him. He knew what he had to do. Send some men to the elevator, while he and a few others blocked the entrance and hoped that Batman or at least a SWAT team was nearby.

"_I give you a lovely song. A song that makes me… warm and fuzzy inside!" _Gordon just frowned. Her voice. It sounded like that doctor. _"Ha-Ha!" _Music started to echo off the walls. It was the song _Drown in you _by _Daughtry_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry the guard began to sweat. Naruto had turned to face him. And he felt these… shadow things covering his entire body. They wrapped around him just like a mummy. He couldn't even see his stomach anymore or his chest. He felt the shadows tighten on his hip and he felt his gun digging into his side. He knew he was bleeding by now. The music started to get louder to his ears.

Naruto watched as the guard struggled. The shadows have covered everything but his face and ears.

"You wanted to know _what _I am?" Naruto asked. He walked around the frozen guard. "Not even _I _know the answer to that." The guard looked to the mirror and saw Naruto's reflection. It was gone and was replaced by a blond woman. She looked at him with sad eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would say that was the missing doctor. "This is a tribute to an old friend of mine…" The shadows slowly covered his eyes, but left his ears alone. "I call it… Shadow Tomb. Unoriginal, I know. But its cool as hell." The shadows covered everything. And all he could feel, was a deep pressure before everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three members of the Special Unit ran through the smoke filled halls. Their helmets were becoming fogged from the heat and smoke. They could barely make out where they were.

"Here!" One of the soldiers called. He indicated a door, near it was a sign that read, 'PA'. The smoke began to thin enough for them to make out a shadowy figure through the door's window.

"Hands up!" The acting leader yelled. He aimed his weapon at the door. "Come out! Slowly!" Through the shadows, they saw the figure put up their hands and approach the door.

The three were prepared for a prisoner, or at least Joker, to open the door. But instead, their eyes widened as a woman opened it. Her purple, red and blond pigtails swung back and forth as she bounced through the door.

"Hiya!" She greeted. Her hands were still up, but their eyes were glancing her up and down. Two of the soldiers began to lower their weapons, but the leader shook his head and kept his weapon trained on the woman.

"Who are you?" The leader asked. His tone betrayed no emotion. "Dr. Quinzel?" He decided to ask, but was surprise by her smile.

"Not anymore." The woman chirped. She rolled her tongue around her mouth, then her eyes lit up. He swore he saw a heart appear above her head. "Call me, Harley Quinn! The goddess of romance and love!"

"What…?" The second guard whispered. The leader just nodded in agreement. A small thump was heard, but the leader just focused on the woman.

"Can I just say one thing?" Harley asked. The leader just frowned, but nodded. "Boom…"

And just as that word escaped her lips, the entire hallway shook. The sounds of several explosions reached his ears. An alarm started to blare. He could've swore he heard yells, laughter and gunfire. He grew cold just from those sounds.

But like his training told him to, he kept his weapon trained on Harley. "You two, check with the Commissioner." He frowned as no one answered. "Did you two hear me? I gave you an order." He kept his gun aimed while he turned his head. Only to hold in a gasp. The soldier that was behind him had his throat slit and was lying on the now blood-soaked floor. He quickly turned towards the other soldier, and took his gun off of Harley.

"Heh…" The soldier chuckled. "This _is _the Special Unit?" He tossed his rifle to the side. The leader just watched the man and tried to figure out who it was. "And all this time, I was hoping for a challenge."

"Oh, yeah? Well…" He brought up his weapon and fired. "… I'm more than…"

"…enough?" The soldier replied. He had three bullet holes in his side. But instead of blood, it was black goo.

"What?" Was all the leader got out as he felt something enter his back. He looked down at his chest, and saw a black tendril. It wiggled around. He felt blood coating his mouth. And with one last gasp, his legs gave out from under him.

Harley whistled as she watched. The Naruto clone was capable of using shadows and illusions as well. When the leader fired, the bullets only struck the wall. She looked at the armored man. His red eye winked at her, before he vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto made the leader see his own fear. Betrayal. Killed by his own men, and being stabbed in the back.

Harley just continued down the hall. One more thing left to do. The song went off earlier, so she decided to hum the song as she walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After exiting the restroom, Naruto had entered the elevator. And luckily, his plan went off without a hitch. The elevator guards were busy dealing with every inmate. Each cell was opened. Gordon's and Batman's mutually shared fear. He had to laugh at the irony.

He saw the dead bodies on the floor. Inmates, doctors and soldiers. He heard screaming coming from behind him. A joyous sound. And the smell that permeated the air. The smell of blood. It was overbearing, but for him, not quite enough.

He saw the entrance to Arkham before him. The usual desk clerk and guards were gone. Either escaped before the inmates could get them, or are helping the guards deal with the problem. He didn't know. Nor did he care. He sniffed. His nose picked up a scene other than blood.

His eyes turned towards the entrance of Arkham. Commissioner Gordon stood there. His hand outstretch with a pistol in it. Gordon frowned. "Naruto. Tell me. Why did you allow us to take you in? I feel that you manipulated us into bring you here."

"Oh… why would you say that?" The smirk on Naruto's face was unnerving. And the sounds of the screams were unsettling.

"Just a gut feeling." Gordon replied. They stood there in a showdown. One move, and he'll pull the trigger. "How did you trick Dr. Quinzel? Was it a bribe?"

"Maybe." Naruto replied. His ears twitched as they caught the sound of something. "Here is where things get _interesting_."

Gordon was prepared for anything. An illusion. Some inmates. Even a head on attack. But what he didn't expect, was something he never _thought _to expect.

"Daddy!" Yelled a red haired young girl. She ran past Naruto, who just stood there. A hidden smirk on his face. The woman ran up to Gordon, tears stained her eyes. Gordon quickly lowered his weapon as the woman embraced him. "Oh, daddy! I knew you would come!"

"Barbara! Why are you here?" Gordon wiped the tears from her eyes. He never saw her hand wrapping around the handgun. "Barbara…?" He asked again, but was only answered with a chuckle.

"My big strong daddy…" She whispered. "Mommy doesn't have to know." He felt her hand reach for his crotch. His eyes widened and he quickly pushed her away.

"Barbara! What are you…?" He started to ask, but she raised her head. And he could see it in her blue eyes. Instead of a calmness. Their was insanity. Like a lightning storm. "Who are you?" He raised his hand, only to realize the gun wasn't there.

"Oh, daddy… you were always a tease…" She twirled the weapon in her hand. Her red hair faded away at a rapid pace and was replaced with blond, purple and blood red hair. "But someone else has stolen my little old heart."

Harley just giggled at the Commissioner's dumbfounded state. She now stood in her full costume. She saw Gordon glance around for an escape route. Even though he knew he couldn't get away, but he had to try. And before he could try, Harley pulled a very large mallet from behind her back. Even Naruto raised a brow at that, and was surprised at how easy she lifted the large thing. The mallet itself had hearts engraved on it, and when you get smacked with it, it'll leave a permanent tattoo. "The Joker sends his love!" She pulled the mallet back, and before Gordon could brace himself, it slammed into his stomach and sent him flying.

"Harley?" Naruto rolled that name on his tongue as he approached her. "Fitting. Especially for the next phase." His eyes traveled to Gordon, who was bleeding from his position on the floor. "You're getting better at using chakra. Better than I was." The sounds of cheering entered their ears. "I just wished you would've let me… show him his own fear."

Harley just smiled. "More fun this way…" She shook her hips. Her skirt swung from side to side. "…foxy."

As Harley started for the exit. Naruto watched her. And he saw a woman with blond hair in a ponytail overlap with Harley. And his conversation with Ino from earlier came back.

"…_she's different from the others." _Over the years, he used so many people to get his plans done. But, why is she different? He felt that when he first came to Arkham. He needed someone to help, but she was a last minute thing. Not his mission. _Not _the reason he needed to come to Arkham. But why? _"She reminds me of myself." _Ino's voice rang again.

_Love can be a _very _toxic thing. _Naruto just followed after Harley. A smirk returning to his face. Behind him, screams and cheers were still heard. Even a demented chuckle was heard echoing throughout Arkham..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the halls of Wayne manor. A knock was heard that echoed through the halls. But billionaire Bruce Wayne paid no attention, nor given any indication that he heard anything. He sat in his library, his nose was buried in a book. He flipped the page with a 'hmm'. Next to him, scattered on the floor, were a few books. From 'myths' to 'nightmares', he had a variety of books both scattered on the floor, or piled neatly in his queue pile.

He suddenly started to flip through the pages rapidly, and paused on a page. He read it with rapt attention. But was distracted when a man entered and knocked on a wall. Bruce yawned and slid his book over, but didn't bother to close it.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked. He glanced to his old friend. The man was bald, but had gray hair on the side. Had a curved mustache, which Bruce always joked about. And he wore a tuxedo.

"Sorry to bother you, Master Bruce." Alfred replied. "But you have a visitor."

Bruce looked confused and was about to ask, 'who', but that died in his throat as a familiar man walked up from behind Alfred. His muscular build towered over the butler, almost the same size as Bruce was, just a tad bigger. Clark Kent.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce told the butler, who nodded and left the two heroes. "Fly? Or drove in?" Clark looked around the large library. His first time actually being inside the manor. He just shook his head at Bruce's joke. "What can I do for you? I take it, this isn't a social call?"

Clark turned towards Bruce. He pushed up his glasses. "I'm here for several reasons. First reason is the Daily Planet. They wanted an interview with you."

Bruce yawned. "Very well. And the other reasons?"

"To check out your diagnosis on that…child." Clark told him. He wasn't there when that boy appeared, but he saw the damage.

"Honestly…" Bruce glanced back to his book, then back to Clark. The reporter saw the movement. "…I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling. An omen perhaps." With a sigh, he stood up and started to walk over to a large window. Darkness has started to fall. "How's J'onn?"

"Still in a forced induced coma. Whatever he saw in the kids mind, sure packed a punch." Bruce nodded. He was actually hoping the alien had finally woken up and could explain things.

"And Diana?" Bruce asked. He refused to look over at Clark.

"She's healing. That kid can fight, and very strong. Kicked her through several walls." Clark answered. "She's strong." He heard Bruce sigh in relief, then decided to ask a question that's been on his mind. "The League is starting to grow. Any chance of joining us on the watchtower?"

Bruce looked at Clark's reflection in the window. "Robin and Batgirl still need me around. Gotham needs me more than ever." He saw Clark walking towards the table. "And that kid… something about him. His strength. His abilities. He needs to be watched like a hawk."

"…or a bat…" Clark mumbled, but Bruce's hearing caught it. He glanced at the books that were on the table. One had the title, 'Deadly Illusions'. Another one was a book of myths. The picture had Medusa on it. And then his eyes paused on the opened book. The page had a picture of a winged horned creature. And the highlighted text read, 'Incubus', and he saw several other words also highlighted, 'Male Succubus', 'Seductive', 'Hallucination'. He glanced back at Bruce, who had his eyes glued to the window. But before he could say anything else, he saw the darkening sky. There was a Bat symbol glowing in the distance. And from the look of Bruce's posture, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arkham was a mess. Cops rushed back and forth trying to rein in the convicts. But for several inmates, it was already too late. On a building somewhere on the edge of Gotham City, two figures watched Arkham in the distance. Like a huge bonfire, it never seemed to stop burning.

"So gorgeous. In a…midsummer's night dream kind a way." Harley spoke. Her tone was kind of dreamy. "What now?"

"We have fun…" Naruto spoke, but upon looking back at Harley, she had started to take off her top. Naruto watched as her bare breasts were revealed to the world. "Not that kind."

"Aw…" Harley pouted. Her top was back to normal, which made Naruto surprised at how good she was at the skills he taught her. Or were they, natural talents. "Well, my virginity can wait…"

Naruto ignored her and glanced upwards at the bat signal that shone in the sky. His lips curled upwards. "When Darkness Falls… we shall be reborn…"

Harley nodded. She agreed with that. She felt…renewed. Reinvigorated. She wrapped herself around Naruto's arm, making sure he felt the cleavage. "You could've escaped any time. Why did you stay?"

"I could've. But there was something Arkham had. Something I needed." Harley smiled and blushed as he talked about _her_. Her blush deepened, until his next words. "The Joker." Harley suddenly deflated. "When that… green man tried to enter my mind. I also juiced him of information." He turned to Harley. "And with your costume…" He gave her a predatory smirk. "…they will think The Joker is the mastermind."

"Ah…" Harley nodded. "But aren't you two friends?"

"Yes. And this plan belongs to both of us." Naruto said, then changed his wording. He's not sure why, but it felt right. "The three of us…" Harley perked up. "Me and the Joker are the only ones that Batman fears."

Harley glanced down at the nearby road. She saw the Batmobile as it sped towards Arkham Asylum. A smirk grew on her face. She never felt better. _It's good to be free… _And the only way things could get better, was if her fox prince would just take her in his arms and…

"Huh…?" Harley frowned as Naruto wasn't beside her or in her arms. She quickly looked around and saw him. He leapt from the rooftop and landed on the adjacent building. Harley ran after him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:<strong> 08/02/2013

Made a few corrections that I saw. And working on the next chapter, which will have Penguin and a cameo by an Icy villain. And with pushing from Fan of Fanfics, maybe a Jak & Daxter crossover will be wrote soon.


End file.
